


Some unfinished Doc/Montagne's Drafts.

by Tronzler_01



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronzler_01/pseuds/Tronzler_01
Summary: As the title said, these are a bunch of unfinished works about that ship. I might re-visit some of these in the future but it's highly unlikely.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 7





	Some unfinished Doc/Montagne's Drafts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To me; that I love this ship but seemed like to almost no one tickled their pickle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+me%3B+that+I+love+this+ship+but+seemed+like+to+almost+no+one+tickled+their+pickle).



> Fair warning: These have a bunch of mistakes because:
> 
> 1) Eng it's not my first language. 
> 
> 2) These are reeeally rough drafts from a long time ago. 
> 
> 3) It's been some time since I've written and these were to get back into the gist of it. 
> 
> So, thank you, for giving them a chance.

They’re a couple in everything but the name.

Gilles likes Gustave, no, scratch that, he loves the man.

It started fairly simple when they find out that both we're into men. They started by testing the waters, not formally dating but as something more casual; Gustave needed to relax and Gilles needed to release steam after training or that's what they say.

But it had more to do with no longer having to go and seek out these encounters, just to know they’ll leave disappointed.

After a few years you're no longer looking for a night, but something more intimate. Not escaping from houses or make up excuses in the morning.

God, he is fifty-one, not twenty-one and that's why it really worked out for them. Because he wasn't the only one in this line of thinking, the good doctor was also jaded by the gay scene in town and he really had no patience left for guys in their thirties trying to finally “experiment”.

But Kateb, one night with flushed cheeks confessed him; he had always liked older men and after your forties, it gets hard to find someone interested in him.

As much as Gustave likes to deny that "No, he doesn’t care for such swallow things as appearance." Gilles knows that deep-down that hurts him. It’s just a human thing wanting to be found attractive, desirable and Gustave looks older than he actually is. On a bar full of twenty-something guys, he stood out like a sore thumb.

But for Gilles? Gus was a god-sent. He always had boyfriends within his same age or even older than him, but making an exception for Gustave? Of course! Anything the man wants. He can ask Gilles and he gladly would give it to him.

He cannot kiss his insecurities away, but he sure as hell would hold him like a piece of art of immeasurable value. That's how precious Gustave is and even then he would argue that he's more than that. But is at risk of being called cheesy. So he's just happy to look, the wrinkles, the gray hairs, the straight like arrow bridge of his nose, and the tender black eyes also staring back at him.

And he knows the man care as deeply for him. Beyond age and beauty.

They don't need a name for this, just for the other to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> I used to be Gamerphobiic/Thatcherphobic but I won't be posting anymore since Ubisoft recent behaviour, I'm no longer interested in R6S. I'm just cleaning out before leaving the place.
> 
> If you're interested in picking one of these up, just tell me so I can link people to it in the chapter and I can read it too. 
> 
> Of Age, Beauty and The Gay Epiphany, Chp. note: 
> 
> This was supposed to be this hurt/comfort -fluff snippet of Gilles and Gus just laying in bed and talking about their experiences as gay men, how it also affected their lives and jobs. Mentions of Gilles being into art, older men, and definitely into Doc. Gustave on the other hand is a charming doctor but letting the guard down just for Guilles. Oh, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
